Gabi
|ethnicity = Latino |age = Mid to late twenties |season = Fear the Walking Dead: Passage |status = Alive}} Gabi is a character who appears in Fear the Walking Dead: Passage Pre-Apocalypse Nothing is known about Gabi before the apocalypse. Post-Apocalypse Part One Not much is known about this character: she is surviving in the Unnamed Military Camp even though it is overrun with Infected. Initially, she appeared fearful of the other survivor of the camp, Sierra, as she kept running and hiding from her Part Two It turned out that she was spying on the other woman because Sierra is a capable survivor and could kill the infected- a task Gabi admits to being unable to perform. When Sierra asks as to why she is limping, Gabi admits to twisting her ankle on the road. As it turns out, Gabi is more fearful of being left alone than of Sierra. Gabi is well aware of her own limitations and, much like Eugene in the parent series, is not afraid or embarrassed to attach herself to a more capable person in order to survive. Part Three Gabi mounts a watchtower with Sierra and discusses their plans for going somewhere safe. Gabi suggests they head south to Mexico. When Sierra points out that the boarder is crawling with sick people, Gabi says there is a tunnel under the boarder. Her boyfriend worked for the boarder patrol. Sierra reminds her that in the order of things, Gabi needs her more than she needs Gabi. Part Four She and Sierra are walking down a road towards the border, with Sierra telling Gabi to keep up. Gabi listens as Sierra talks about being from L.A. and how she fled, but it didn't matter because the bombs caught up. Gabi tells Sierra that she wasn't the only person to loose someone- Gabi admits to loosing her sister because she didn't know how to take out the infected. Sierra gives her a quick lesson on how to use a knife. Part Five Gabi and Sierra enter a construction site in search of the tunnel under the border. Gabi assures Sierra that it isn't too far to the tunnel. They round some equipment, and Gabi is attacked by a chained up infected. Sierra pulls it away by the chain around its neck and tells Gabi to use her knife to put it down. Gabi shakily raises her knife to finish the infected, but a gunshot rings out, putting down the infected and spattering Gabi with blood. Part Six Gabi is overjoyed to find out that the person who shot the chained infected is her boyfriend Colton, as she though he was dead. She rushes to embrace him. Gabi admits to Colton that she and her sister waited at their former location for too long and that is why her sister is dead. She tells Colton that Sierra is the reason she reached the Construction Site alive, and that Sierra is the only person she told about the tunnel. She hugs Colton again, admitting that she thought Colton was coming for her. Part Seven At Colton's insistence, Gabi is the first to enter the tunnel. She is worried about Sierra but Colton assures her that Sierra will be down right after her as he has to go last in order to seal the tunnel. With this reassurance, Gabi enters the dimly lit tunnel. Part Eight Gabi confronts Sierra about what happened with Colton. She seems shocked that Colton tried to kill Serra, and confused when Sierra tells her that Colton was left her behind and had never intended to bring her to the tunnel. She stands staring at the tunnel opening as Sierra runs on ahead, and turns just in time to see Sierra trigger a trip wire. Part Nine Gabi sits in the dust from the explosion, her ears ringing. She can hardly hear Sierra calling her name, and she begins crawling towards her injured friend. She is illuminated from behind from a light, and she is grabbed by Colton. Part Ten Gabi is pulled to her feet by Colton and agrees that, yes, he did say he would come for her. They hear Sierra making her way further down the tunnel and Colton goes after her but falls due to his injury. Gabi tells him to "let her go" when he says he has to go after her. Part Eleven Gabi is walking with Colton, searching for Sierra. She tells Colton that Sierra is the reason she (Gabi) survived this long. Colton assures her that he is there to do that now. Part Twelve Gabi is being led down The Tunnel by Colton when they hear a voice. Colton hides Gabi and then goes to meet a Boarder Patrol Guard. Gabi listens as they talk, and grabs a knife off a nearby supply shelf. When Colton comes back, Gabi asks him why he lied about the cause of the explosion. When Colton admits that the tunnel is also a bunker, Gabi comes to a realization and states that he was never coming back for her. Part Thirteen Gabi is not convinced by Colton when he tells her he wont hurt her, asserting that she can look after herself. She doesn't seem fazed when Colton asks her if she thinks THEY will let her go alive. Instead she starts to run down the tunnel before being dragged to the ground by Colton. They struggle briefly, before Gabi starts swiping her knife. Colton backs away, drawing his gun. Part Fourteen Only Gabi's voice is heard, briefly, at the end, calling for Sierra. It is unknown what happened to Colton. Part Fifteen Colton is still holding her at gun point, and tells her "Your not worth it, babe." Gabi looks on in surprise as Colton is attacked from behind by Sierra. When Colton begins to get the upper hand, she lunges forward and stabs him in the chest. She looks shocked at Colton tells them they cant leave him like this. Sierra reassures her that she did the right thing and then leads her away. Part Sixteen Alongside Sierra, Gabi makes her way down the tunnel, moving obstacles as they go. Gabi is distracted by the sight of an Infected feeding on the Unnamed Border Patrol Guard, but moves quickly when it lunges at her. She follows Sierra up the ladder and enters Mexico. She and Sierra wander for a while, before clutching hands and smiling. Gallery Sierragabi.jpg Gabi.jpg Fearsurvivor.jpg FTWD INT RJ 0809 0562-RT.jpg FTWD INT RJ 0809 0337-RT.jpg Fearthewalkingdeadpassage.jpg Fearthewalkingdead.jpg Fearthree.jpg Feartwo.jpg Fear.jpg Fearconstructioninfected.jpg Fearconstruction.jpg Fearpassagetwooo.jpg Fearpassage.jpg FTWD INT RJ 0810 0619-RT.jpg Gabicolton.jpg Gabitwo.jpg Gabizero.jpg Groupone.jpg Gabithree.jpg Tripwire.jpg Sierragabitwo.jpg Gabifour.jpg Passageone.jpg Fearthewalkingdeadpassageoneee.jpg Coltonphoto.jpg Coltongabi.jpg Coltongabiimage.jpg Gabitunneltwo.jpg Gabitunnel.jpg Coltongabitwo.jpg Gabithird.jpg Gabicoltonone.jpg Coltongun.jpg Coltongabifight.jpg Sierragabitunnel.jpg Passagegabi.jpg Passagepartsixteengabitwo.jpg Passagepartsixteengabi.jpg Handshaketwo.jpg Handshake.jpg Gabisierramexicotwo.jpg Gabisierramexico.jpg fr:Gabi Category:Females Category:Alive Category:Characters Category:Passage Category:Fear the Walking Dead: Passage Category:Webisodes